


Being Happy

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Heartbreak, I am trying to get back to writing, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Random - Freeform, feedback is ofc always appreciated, i cant even tell why i wrote this, i guess, it's short, just an idea, might write it also out of marco's view, read it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: not much to say as...read it. tell me what you think.I'd appreciate it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say as...  
> read it. tell me what you think.  
> I'd appreciate it.

So, satisfied and content, he hadn't felt for a long time. He sighed deeply and cuddled up to him. His arms wrapped around him and held him close. Like he was afraid of Isco leaving. Isco wasn't thinking of that but he could tell, that the other boy was thinking about something.

"What's wrong?", he asked and lifted himself a bit up, to be able to look him in the eyes. He could see, that something was bothering him. "Do you still love him?"

Okay, that took him rather off guard.

"Whom?", he asked, even if he already knew the answer. And he did too. He rolled his eyes.

"You know who I mean, Isc…" He stopped for a second, like he was trying to find the right words. "There are a few thinking that you're just with me… cause I somehow… look like him. And he doesn't even know about us and…"

"With a few, you're talking about Ruben and Lucas. Aren't you?" Marco looked away at that and let go of Isco. Felt weird, not feeling his arms anymore. Isco sighed and put his hand on Marco's face. Turning it back, so he was looking at him again. "You don't look somehow like him. How did you get that thought anyway?"

"I read it online… but that doesn't matter… you haven't answered my question so that's … guess an answer too." He turned around again and sat up. Isco sat up too and wrapped his arms around him, kept him from getting up from the bed. He breathed a soft kiss on his shoulder blade and that made Marco shiver lightly. "Isco…"

"I don't. I wouldn't be here, if I would still love him. He broke my heart. More than once. I had enough time to get over him. Two years basically. He left me, as he went to Torino. He told me he'd want to make it work with Maria… that he couldn't be with me and her at the same time. Of course, yes … during his first season with Juve I missed him. I wanted him back. As I was in Torino and we lost against them… him scoring against us… it hurt. We hugged. But it felt different. There was no … weird and tingling feeling in my stomach anymore…" Isco felt that Marco had tensed up. He wanted to be honest to him. Make him understand, what Isco felt. That wasn't so easy said. Isco knew. He didn't want to hurt him. But some things had just had to be said right now. "He let me down as I needed him the most. He only cared about himself and it took me long… really… long to realize… it always had been like that. He had always cared more about himself than about me… he chose to leave me and I had to deal with it. At the end, it didn't work out with him and Maria… but I wasn't even that surprised. She wasn't the one for him. Probably never had been but well… I wanted to be there for him. As a friend. But he rather spent his time with Simone." Thinking back, didn't make him feel better. "Him coming back to Madrid … it scared me. I was afraid that I wasn't really over him. That he'd hurt me again and… than I saw him again and there was nothing. Him and I… we're friends. Nothing more and nothing less. I can't tell you… why I haven't told him about us. I mean… I only told Toni and … that's only because you told Lucas and the both of us know, that they two really need a kick in the ass to finally confess to each other but that's another topic…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to believe me when I tell you that… I love you." Marco turned around surprised to be able to look at Isco. "You do?", he asked sounding surprised.

Well, Isco hadn’t said those words to him yet.

He felt incredibly vulnerable, having spoken them out loud now. He just nodded and averted his eyes. "You don’t have to say it back I just want you to know how I fe-"

"I love you too!" Isco looked up and beamed at him.

"You do?"

"I do." Marco nodded and the next Isco felt, was his lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned the soft kiss slowly. Isco pulled lightly away and looked into Marco's eyes. "As I met you… I finally felt whole again. How cheesy that might sound…" He got interrupted, by Marco kissing him again.

"It's not cheesy. It's cute. You're cute." Marco said, as he pulled away. Isco smiled softly.

"I don't want you to think… that you could be a second choice or anything like that… and I know we started this more like… friends with benefits … and I know you have… Marina or what her name was and I …"

"I broke up with her", Marco interrupted him.

"You did what?"

"I realized… that my feelings for you got stronger and more intense… I couldn't stay with her… while I was falling in love with you."

 

It was something Isco had to admit, he had always wanted to hear from Alvaro but hearing it from Marco, was even better.

 

He was happy.

 


End file.
